


anaithnid

by Hopefulwriter



Series: turas i measc na réaltaí [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sean, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronaut Felix, Domestic, M/M, Sean spelt Seán
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Seán and Felixs journey to earth





	anaithnid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> So, here we are again, because I just couldn’t shake my love of this universe and it seems that you couldn’t either, and I’m honestly really glad for the excuse to do anything to do with this universe again, so thankyou to everyone who enjoyed the last one. I hope you like this one just as much! Also, I’d recommend reading the first one to get a smooth cohesive timeline. 
> 
> For you lovely, thankyou for all of your help in recovering this and the amazing ideas that grew in me to create this thing, love ya loads.
> 
> And i listened to a lot of hozier while reading this to get in the mood, especially NFWMB so I’d recommend that for you too

~

 

 

The smile on Seáns face as his home planet started to fade into the black atmosphere was mixed with too many emotions to count. Felix could see the apprehension in his eyes, something he wanted to remedy. “You okay?” He asks, putting a hand on the others shoulder.

Seán turns to him. “Mmm, yeah. It’s just, different, seeing it like this. It’s all I’ve ever known and I’m leaving it behind, you know?” He sounds choked up. It had been strange when Felix had seen earth from this view for the first time also, going into the unknown of the galaxy from the limits of earth.

Felix unclips his belt when the ships interior gravity had settled. Taking his headset off and standing. “I know. You can come in when you want to,” he assures, not wanting to force the other away from the last view of his planet that he would possibly get for a long time. He leaves Seán with a kiss on the top of his head as he goes to their shared kitchen, planning on doing something nice for the other while he’s feeling sad. Felix flicks the kettle onto boil, gathers cups and two sashays of coco, he pours the powder into a cup each just in time for the water to be done shortly after. 

Felix walks into the cockpit with a cup in both of his hands. “Knock, knock,” He smiles, handing Seán a cup carefully and sitting down in the padded seat next to him. “It's just some coco, I thought you could do with some,” Felix says after noticing Seáns questioning look.

Seáns mouth breaks into a smile, his hair tinged with a mix of blue and light faded green. “Thankyou,” He says earnestly, bringing the cup to his lips he blows on the hot contents. 

Felix rests his cup on his leg. “S’no problem, I know what it’s like to miss home.”

Seán sighs. “I don’t even know why I am, there would be nothing there for me anyway, my people are all gone and I would have died without food or water if it hadn’t been for you,” he says, looking down into his cup.

“That’s true, but you still have good memories of your planet, and wish it was still the same,” Felix says softly, 

Seán huffs. “I do, and it’s stupid but I was sort of waiting for the drought to lift and for life to return, even though the humans ruined the landscape and killed everything.”

“And that’s another thing I need to check for when we get to earth, so that those people can be held accountable. Can you remember anything about how they looked?”

Seáns face scrunches up slightly, racking his mind of information. “I think they had bright yellow suits, and dark visors so that you couldn’t see their faces. Their suits looked old and big, nothing like yours, I never got to see their ship because I was hiding from them, so I can’t give you anything else, sorry.”

“No that’s fine. That does narrow it down, not many people would still use suits like that so I’ll be able to do checks on the database. You don’t need to answer this if you don’t want to but, what was your planet like before they came?” Felix asks, he doesn’t want to pry but he’d love to know at some point.

“No, I probably need to talk about it more, get it off my chest. It was lovely, me and my siblings used to swim in the lakes, they were bright red, and the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen, well, apart from you,” he flatters, his voice soft as he recalls everything.

Felix smiles. “You had siblings?” 

“Mm, two brothers and two sisters, my older brother was the one that told me to hide, we had used the spot when we were younger to hide from our parents,” he smiles wistfully, slime green coming from the roots of his hair. “He was one of the first that they had.”

Felix reaches out to hold the others hand, squeezing it once it’s in his hold. “I’m sorry for what happened to you, but I’m glad that I’ll be able to hopefully stop those people from doing it to anyone else.”

Seáns eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Yeah, I hope so,” he smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

Eventually, once the coco had been drained and Seáns planed had long since faded into the black they had both retired to the sofa, the eachtráns head in Felix's lap, the blond running his hands through the others hair distractedly. Felix was reading one of his books when Sean had looked up at him, asking, “Now that you’ve asked me questions about my planet, what about yours? What do I have to look forward to?” 

Felix huffed and put his book down, he would find his page again later. “You’re going to meet Mark, probably Amy too, there are a lot of things that you are going to love.”

“Like what?” Seán smiles cheekily.

Felix messes the others hair up slightly. “Do you know what dogs are for instance?” Felix checks, Seán shakes his head. “You’re in for a treat then. There’s lots of food that you’re gonna get to try, a whole lot better that tuna, too.”

“And you’ll get me any of it, won’t you?” Seán jokes semi-seriously.

Felix shoves him lightly. “You’re a little shit,” he admonishes.

“But I’m your little shit, and you love me,” Seán coos in a cutesy voice, but his eyes sparkle with sarcasm.

“Yes I do,” Felix returns in a long suffering tone, getting up quickly but not quick enough to miss Seán giving him a mock rough push, and he laughs once out of the others range, both poking their tongues out at each other like children. “But for now all I can give you is noodles and tuna,” He says, pulling two cans, one with bolognese, another with tuna, and two packets of dried noodles out of the cupboard. He reheats the kettle once more, ripping the top of the pouches.

“You’re too good to me,” Seán swoons, and he’s stretched long ways over the couch, his head hung over the edge and the blood must be rushing to his head.

“I know I am, but if you’re good to me I might give you an ice cream sandwich after we’ve eaten.”

Seán sputters. “What are you talking about? I’m always good to you,” he argues.

Felix hums disbelievingly, remembering all the times Seán has been boisterous with him, giving him a push or shove. “Suure,” Felix drawls sarcastically, wide smile on his face as he pours the kettles water into the packages.

“But I aaamm,” Seán whines. “Don’t make me come over there to prove how nice I can be.”

“But what if that’s what I want?” Felix gives him a cheshire grin, pouring the water down the drain before the other can distract him further.

All is silent from Seán for a second while he prepares the rest of the meal and gets a fork for each of them. Felix is about to turn around with the packets in each of his hands when Seán sticks himself to his back and wraps his arms around the humans waist, making Felix jump before he laughs, “is this you trying to prove your point?”

“Yes, and I’m staying here until you realise how nice I am,” Seán says over his shoulder. 

Felix starts to walk towards the sofa, not getting very far because of Seán, the other walking awkwardly while pressed into his back. “Am I going to have to live the rest of my life like this?” 

Seán hums into his neck and Felix pulls him along, laughing all the while. He has to warn the other before he sits down, not wanting to crush him, and Seán releases him begrudgingly, slumping down next to his boyfriend with a pout until he was handed his noodles and tuna.

After he’s eaten Seán continues on his quest of proving his point. Setting the package down on the coffee table he snuggles into Felix's side and it makes the other chuckle, “are you still going with this?”

“Mmmph, of course, cause I looove you,” Seán says, his voice muffled from where he’s smushed his face into Felix's shoulder and his hair is showing just how much.

“I like this, what if I just never give you an ice cream sandwich just so you’re always like this?” Felix jokes, wry smile on his face.

“But that wouldn’t be very nice of you to deprive me in such a way, would it?” 

Felix caves, it’s not like he wouldn’t have given Seán what he wanted in the first place though. “Okay, let me up and I’ll get it for you,” Felix says in feigned exasperation, and Seáns hair goes blue green as he releases his boyfriend from his clutches.

Felix picks himself up and saunters over to the kitchen, grabbing the desert pack out of a special freezer and another for himself because he deserves a treat just as much as Seán does. He throws the packet at Seán once he’s nearer, the other holding his tongue on the protests he would have let out normally, instead cooing, “thank you babe!” He then promptly rips into the packet.

Felix snickers as he slumps himself down, watching Seáns face as the first bite of sweetness hits his tongue. “S’no problem. Nice?” 

Seán mumbles an, “mmhm,” around a mouthful of ice cream and biscuit. 

 

As the days pass Seán takes more interest in human culture, trying to get himself acquainted with as much as he could before they land. Felix knows that it’s going to be a bit of a shock, going from a desert planet and only having Felix for company, to a planet teaming with life and new experiences, so he doesn’t mind telling Seán about as much as the other can think to ask. The fact that Seán wants to know all of these things will hopefully prepare him for earth slightly. Felix had fished out a map of the earth for him after a while, Felix never really used it but he just liked to bring that and a small encyclopaedia with him just in case he felt the urge to learn more about something while he was on his journey. 

Felix walked into the living room area with the two items tucked snugly under his arm. “Got a present for you,” he announced before making room for himself on the couch, pulling a blanket back over himself that he had pushed away once sat.

Seán perked up, snuggling into his boyfriends heat. “What is it?”

Felix pulled the book and map out from under his arm carefully, then deposited them on Seáns chest. He watched the other lift the map first, before working out how to pull it apart with a furrow between his brows at what it could be, it was an awkward position but Seán had managed, a gasp came from the others mouth once it was unfurled, Seán tilted his head back to meet Felix's eyes. “Is this what the earth looks like?”

Felix chuckled, though not at the other. “Sort of, this is all of the continents and their country’s. This is where we’re going to land first,” Felix then points to the general vicinity of the base. “And this is where I live.” He points to the UK.

“This is amazing! What is this?” Seán says, sounding awed that he can see the earth like this.

“It’s called a map, we can put it up on the wall if you want?” Felix asks, thinking it would be nice to have something different in the space.

“I’d love that, if you’re sure?” Seán checks, looking from the map to Felix.

“Of course, I’ll put it up wherever you want it later. Don’t forget about the other thing I gave you,” Felix smiles, watching as Seán carefully refolds the map back into a square then places it gently down onto the coffee table. He lifts the heavy book up from his chest, reading the word ‘encyclopaedia.’ he opens the book and thumbs through the pages with care, finding the animal section and reading the information typed there.

“This is like- what were you telling me about, with the trees and the man in red?” Seán falters.

“Christmas? I actually think it’s soon on earth, a week or so after we land probably.”

“Really? Does that mean that I will get more?” Seán asks with a cheeky grin. “But honestly, thank you for showing me these, where did you even have them?” He finishes earnestly, closing the book and resting it back on his chest so that he could give Felix his undivided attention.

“S’no problem, I almost forgot I even brought them, but then you started wanting to know some more about earth and I thought I’d get them out. And they’re yours, I don’t look at them too much anyway, you’ll use them a lot more than me.”

Seán then manoeuvres himself into a position so that he can give Felix a big hug. “Thank you,” He says, face pressed into Felix's neck, he’s grateful that he has a boyfriend like Felix, supporting him through everything.

 

Seán makes a lot of use out of both the map and the encyclopaedia. Felix was true to his word and pinned it up in their room, it was something nice to look at in the sparsely decorated space. As the days ticked by quicker it gave them a visual representation of what to look forward to. Felix gave Seán a brightly coloured pen so that he could pinpoint a random place on the map and turn to his encyclopaedia for more information. It was just a little thing to take the others mind off of the anxieties that he has for a new place by finding out more about it, Seán seemed to enjoy it and that’s all that matters.

The crampt conditions still drive Seán up the wall most days. He’s used to being in the ship, but that had been when he had the option to stretch his legs outside. The Eachtrán isn’t the type of person to enjoy the small space that they are confined to, not many people are, especially when he’s used to roaming free on a planet. So they spent a lot of time in the living room, the bedroom was only really large enough for the bed, and the living room was the largest space they had. “Not long now,” Felix says, Seán laid out next to him.

Seán gave a hum, not showing the anxiety that was fading through in his hair. “What’s up?” Felix asks, wanting to get to the root of how the other was feeling.

Seán gives a huff, acknowledging he’s unknowingly given himself away. “I just don’t know what they are gonna do with me when we land. I know that you wouldn’t want them to but they might give you no choice.”

A furrow has appeared between Felix's brows at the confession. He turns to Seán, trying to look into his eyes, but his gaze is elsewhere. “I promise you, that nobody will do anything like that. They can’t without Marks say so, and he won’t give it.” Felix grasps Seáns hands, the other looks at him hopefully. “The most I want them to do is check you over. With what you’ve been through there might be some things that I can’t treat. But you have the right to refuse anything, big or small,” he smiles.

“But I thought people like me weren’t able to do that?” 

“That changed years ago. After people found that most of the aliens that landed on earth weren’t going to invade and take over, the people in power had to come up with some laws that are close to how humans are treated, giving them rights in a lot of different ways. It caused a bit of a stir for a while, there’s always something that someone disagrees with, but it sorted itself out in the end after they realised that the things they share their planet with weren’t doing any harm, and if they did it would have repercussions,” Felix retells. He had only just gotten into his work at the station when the law had passed. He’d never felt discontent about his new planetmates, because aliens had always fascinated him, the idea that multitudes of life live past the planet that he lived. If he’d told his younger self about how his life would turn out he’d probably be amazed.

Seán seemed to go over what Felix had told him, happy to hear that he wouldn’t be the only one experiencing the planet. “And you’ve got Amy too, she’ll show you the ropes of getting used to everything. You’ll love her,” Felix finished with a warm smile.

 

The day had come. Seán had collected his small bundle of possessions, and scooped the food out of the cupboard to put in a bag they had for it all. He was pouting slightly that he didn’t have chance to eat the last can of tuna but Felix had swept the can up and passed it to him the next chance he got. Felix had walked back into his room with the noise of the metal lid coming away, giving him a smile on his face. 

They had both completely packed everything up, and were making their way to the cockpit, after Felix had urged the Eachtrán to put on a shirt. It felt like the first time they had done this as Felix handed Seán his headset again, Seán taking it with a bashful smile, unlike the snark of the previous one. Felix placed his hand over his boyfriends and Seán grips his fingers. “I love you so much, you know that?” He admits with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I’ve been told,” Felix returns, just to make Seán laugh. He succeeds and gets a playful push as he looks away to buckle up.

The landing is always difficult, but it’s nice hearing Marks voice as he guides him towards the earth. “How are you today commander?” Felix asks, fiddling with the screen on the control desk, getting it to pinpoint the destination as the autopilot works the ship over to America.

“I’m great Felix. How are you and Seán?” Mark checks happily, though with a professional edge, he must be in front of his co-workers.

Seán cuts in, and Felix is glad for the moment of confidence, “we’re okay commander, I’m looking forward to meeting you and Amy.”

Felix is readying himself to take part of the control as the earth grows ever closer. “That’s good, it’ll be nice to meet you too. And Felix I can see that you are getting closer, soon we’ll be able to take the reins but you’ll have to do it yourself for a second,” Mark assures.

They have reached earth's atmosphere, white fluffy clouds below them, a blue band framing the earth and blackness stretching as far as the eye can see. Felix steers to keep them in position and he hears Mark inform him that they are going to take control. He takes his hand off of the stick when he’s told to and relaxes slightly as it moves without his control, taking them in with more power than Felix is given. “You’ll want to brace yourself for this next bit,” He warns to Seán, entering a new planet's atmosphere is a lot more difficult than leaving one.

Seán nods once and takes a breath as they go into the clouds, their altitude dropping steadily, and Felix can feel his ears pop slightly as they drop past the clouds. The cabin starts to shake slightly as the land and ocean come into view. The jets kick in to steady them in their speedy downward journey, the ship juddering with the force. Felix can hear the sound even past his headset and is only able to distract himself when Marks voice says, “you’re almost home guys, we’ll try to give you a soft a landing as we can get,” which means it’s going to be bumpy and jarring.

“Thanks a lot Mark,” Felix says, watching as the large landing strip comes into view.

The landing is every bit as horrible to the senses as always, Felix and no doubt Seán feeling shaken around and disoriented as the ship eases off of the artificial gravity in the cockpit. Felix lets out a breath through his nose as he turns his head towards Seán, to find the other already watching him with love in his eyes. No words are needed between them, especially with the love painting Seáns hair, both just glad to be home.

They have their bags over their shoulders as they unlock the door to the outside world for the first time in just shy of a month, smelling earth's fresh air again and for the first time, walking out to find someone on a buggy. The passenger —who Felix recognised as someone from the team at control— getting out to help with their bags and giving Felix a friendly clap on the shoulder for his good work, seemingly not knowing if Seán would be comfortable with one so withholding, but Felix gives him a squeeze of his hand to make up for it.

It’s the first time that Seán has been on a vehicle like it, but he soon realised —after he slipped slightly— to hold on and he gave Felix a slight push for laughing at his misfortune.

They had left the runway towards the building and they were making their way up to Marks office. Felix knocks on the door with Seán at his back, still slightly nervous and he could tell by the lime green seeping into his hair. Once Mark calls Felix pushes the door open to be met by Mark sitting behind his large desk and bookshelves lined with books either side of it. The commander looked up from his paperwork, glasses perched on his nose, and he stood up swiftly, coming around his desk to give his friend a tight hug. “No one told me you were on your way up,” he admonished as he pulls away from the embrace, even though Felix isn’t at fault.

“Surprise?” Felix laughs.

Mark turns from him to Seán, standing at arm's length and marvels at the slime green that was creeping into Seáns hair once again. “He’s anxious,” Felix cuts in.

“That’s amazing, I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Mark praises before he restrains himself. “But there’s no reason to feel like that, Seán.” He hesitated in putting a comforting hand on the others shoulder but seemed to catch something in Seáns eyes that told him that he could.

The anxiety faded out of Seáns hair to be replaced by blue green happiness. “He’s been worried about how people would treat him here, I’ve been trying to assure him though,” Felix admits, feeling more than sour that Seán has had such horrible experiences of humans.

Seán scooches closer slightly as Mark perches on his desk. “There’s no way we can do anything without your or Felix's consent, we aren't in enough power to do that to you, I promise, and even if we were, you still have the right to turn down anything that you don’t think you’d be comfortable with,” Mark gives a small smile, hoping to assure.

Seán gives a heavy breath. “Thankyou. The most that Felix said you might have to do is just check me over, but would I be able to keep Felix with me for that?” Felix gives his hand a squeeze, and Seáns hair goes a light faded green shade in response.

“Yes, it would be good to make sure that everything is in working order, so to speak. And Felix can go anywhere you want him to,” Mark says.

It’s at this moment that a knock sounds, making Seán jump before Mark calls out to check who’s behind it. A feminine voice calls back, one that Felix could recognise anywhere, and Mark calls back to accept her entry with mirth in his tone.

Amy enters the room, her green skin as striking as the third eye on her forehead and she shuts the door behind her quickly after she’s seen them and paces over with paperwork under her arm. “Felix!” Amy greets as she throws her arm around him.

“And you must be Seán,” she says after she releases herself from the hold, turning and assessing the Eachtrán with her black eyes.

“Mm, Amy?” Seán smiles.

“Yes, I’ve never seen someone of your species before,” Amy muses, watching his hair as it fades into lime.

Seáns pointed ear twitches. “And you won’t,” he sighs. “I’m the last of my kind, humans wiped us out.”

Amy looks appalled. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

Seán gives a huff, then forces a tight smile. “Nah it’s fine, I just wish I knew why they did it.”

Felix puts his arm around his boyfriend. “And that’s what we want to find out, from the things you told me we might get closer to stopping them from doing it again.” That’s what they all hope for, though none more than him.

They had a good talk with Mark and Amy, Felix catching up with his friend and Seán finding out more about planet earth, before Mark shooed them out of his office with the promise to speak more later. They go to the medical bay shortly after. Seán didn’t look comfortable about the strong sanitary smell of the room but he got used to it after a while. The nurse that saw him was nice, treating him based on the fact that he needed her care and not judging him on his unusual looks like Seán had expected her to. She pulled the curtain around them for privacy and stepped out for a second as he stripped his shirt. She checked his heartbeat, breathing and made sure that his grazes were healed. Once all was deemed as fine she offered to check his legs, Seán seemed hesitant for some reason but agreed in the end.

Everything seemed fine until the nurse had announced that she had found something, Felix felt uneasy and he instantly questioned her. It seemed like a tattoo, the boxers that Seán had worn that day were shorter than the rest he had, having worn all the others and with no chance to wash them it had given him no choice but to wear them, thus exposing the mark.

Felix stood up from the seat he had been in and came round to further inspect the mark. “What is this?” Felix questions.

Seán cringes, not noticeable to anyone else but Felix. “It’s my brand, it shows my status,” he explains hesitantly, his eyes elsewhere and his hair lime green.

Felix breaths a quiet sigh of relief. “So this is normal for an Eachtrán then?” He queries.

“If you’re royalty,” Seán says at length.

Felix's breath catches at the revelation. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to give another reason for us to be different at first but then I never got the confidence or right moment to tell you,” Seán let’s out in a breath. “I’m sorry.”

The nurse seemed to have stepped outside unnoticed, giving them privacy for a minute. “No. No, don’t be sorry about this Seán, I can understand it if you want to keep anything about your culture to yourself. But i don’t care about our differences, I promise you.” Seán didn’t seem convinced, so Felix knew he would have to make sure to show him.

Seán was deemed fit and well and they were out of that medical bay shortly after he redressed. They walked back to Marks office in silence, the new development hanging in the air between them awkwardly and Felix didn’t know what to say to break the tension. Seán was still quiet while they were in Marks office, only speaking when spoken to, and even with Seáns anxious nature Felix could tell that Mark could see that he was out of sorts. The commander had announced that he had bought them plane tickets, Felix was grateful for the fact that they were for later in the day. Though he liked his friends company he couldn’t wait to get into his own bed again, and get Seán settled in. They left after a while, not wanting to miss their flight and gave Mark promises to call him once they were back on solid ground. 

Boarding is always hectic, getting their bags through security then wading through people to find their seats, but they got there in the end, after some confusion over their seat it seemed that Mark had bought them a place in first class. of course. Felix shouldn’t have expected any less from his friend.

Seán seemed anxious about what the intercom was saying about take off, feeling worse with every announcement, the time ticking until they were airborne, the safety instructions didn’t exactly instill him with confidence either. Felix slipped his hand over Seáns tense one, the others long nails digging into the padding of the armrest. “It’s gonna be fine. It can be scary at first but once we’re up you’ll be able to walk around and stretch your legs,” Felix reassures lowly, not wanting to bring attention to Seán when he wouldn’t want it.

Seán gives him a tight smile. “I know, I just don’t like the thought of how this thing is gonna fly.”

Felix laughs quietly. “Mmm, it a bit different to the ship, huh?”

“It is.”

The lift of was as horrible as Seán probably thought it would be, the Eachtrán clutching his hand while the plane jittered as it took off, the loud sound of the jets as it took off was even worse. But Felix tried to comfort him the whole while to take his mind off of it, even if it worked slightly it was worth it. He heard Seán let out a lengthy sigh once they were stable and relax slightly into his seat. “You okay?” Felix checks.

Seán gives a huff. “I am now.”

After a while the food cart comes around, an objectively pretty air hostess pushing it in front of her and Felix felt Seán recede back into his seat. Thinking him just relaxing Felix didn’t think much of it and caught the attention of the lady once she was closer in order to get drinks. “What would you like sweety?” She asked him.

Not thinking much of the pet name Felix replies with; “a jack and coke, please.”

She hands him the beverage after he’s dug some money out of his wallet. He turns to Seán. “what do you want?” He asks.

“I’ll just have a water.” Seáns voice has a hollow edge to it and Felix doesn’t know why.

The air hostess turns to him as if Seán hadn’t spoken, which ruffled him a bit. He spits out; “What he said,” as nicely as he can be in the face of her arrogance.

She fetches a water, slightly flustered that he saw right through her. She hands it to him in exchange for his coins once again and he passes the bottle to Seán. “Did you want anything else darling?” She tries.

“No. Thankyou.” He's had enough of her trying to flirt with him.

She leaves without another word spoken between them, scuttering off to the rest of the passengers. Felix let out a sigh, then he noticed how Seán was looking at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Why did you send her away?” Seán returns with.

Felix gives a disbelieving laugh. “She was flirting with me, I don’t want that, and worst of all, she insulted you.”

Seán sighs. “I just wanted to give you a chance to back out from this,” He says, looking resolutely at his hands. “We’re not on the ship anymore, it’s not just the two of us, you might realise that you want more than just me now. And I’ll understand that, if you don’t.” Seán obviously won’t, but he’d have to.

Felix feels crushed, how could Seán see this so wrong? “No! I don’t want anyone different than you, I made my choice when we were back on your planet.” Felix looks at him meaningfully, Seán has tears glistening in his eyes as he looks at him. “You’re it for me, for as long as you want to be.”

Felix knows there’s no doubt in his eyes, so Seán won’t be able to find anything as he searches them. “You mean that?” Seán questions.

Felix gives him a soft smile. “Of course I do.” Seáns eyes soften and he gives a smile back.

 

They spent the rest of the flight as snuggled into each other as the restrictive seats would allow. Seán had fallen asleep halfway through and he looked so peaceful, all of the troubles that affected him normally had disappeared in sleep and Felix hoped that at least one of them had been silenced by the conversation they had earlier.

Felix almost felt bad waking Seán up when they were close to landing, but he knew the other would be grateful for the warning. “Seán. Sean! Wake up, we’re landing soon,” he tried.

Seán turned bleary eyes to him once he was roused slightly, what Felix had said taking a second to sink in. Once it did he pulled his seat belt back over himself and clipped it in. “Thanks for waking me,” Seán says quietly.

“S’no problem, It’s my job to look out for you isn’t it?” Felix jokes lowly.

Seán butts his head on Felix's shoulder lightly. “You’re an idiot.” 

Felix is about to dispute but an announcement comes over the intercom, making sure that everyone is ready for landing. Even though Seán doesn’t seem as nervous he grasps Felix's hand, playing with his fingers absentmindedly and Felix looks down at their hands with a fond smile.

 

The landing was slightly bumpy but a lot smoother than Felix has experienced on past flights. Seán didn’t seem to feel too bad about it either, considering it was his first flight on an airplane. Though, Felix supposes, he’s probably getting used to these things by now. 

They had shown their passports to who they needed to and collected their heavy bags from the baggage claim, lifting off the cases wasn’t very fun, but they managed in the end. Felix had called for a cab to take them to his flat in Brighton. Once it had arrived and the bags were stowed away in the trunk they were on their way, the driver trying to start up conversation, and even though Felix was tired he didn’t want to be rude, so he answered the man's questions while Seán made himself comfortable against him.

When they had arrived Felix had payed the man and got their bags out of the back, impatient to get inside and into some comfortable clothes. Seán marvelled at the flat while Felix unlocked the door, pulling his bag up the steps awkwardly. The inside was nicer than Seán could have imagined, high ceilings and pictures on the wall that made the place feel homey and warm. There was barking down the hall while Felix closed the door behind them. “What’s that?” Seán inquires. 

Felix turns to him with a secretive smile on his face. “Why don’t you go and see?”

That puts a curious furrow between Seáns brows, and he goes to check, leaving his bag in the hall to get later. His ear twitches slightly as he makes his way towards the sound, his senses on high alert, especially once he sees two small blob like shapes behind a textured glass door. There’s the sound of small nails clicking against the tile in excitement as he opens the door. There are two small creatures that Seán recognises as ‘dogs,’ he never saw this breed in his book though so he bends down to inspect, the animals jumping all over him in their happiness and he decides to give the sandy coloured one a stroke, just once, gently on its little head and he notices that one of its eyes has an injury. He tilts its head up to get a better look at the extent of it and feels glad that the dog doesn’t seem in pain from it. He gives the black one a soft pet too, it’s pink tongue slipping out to give him a lick. Seán withdraws his hand quickly, not knowing what a dogs tongue can do, he’d heard of animals tongues that can damage skin, but after he inspected his hand it didn’t seem that anything had happened, so he returned it to the dog. “Having fun?” Felix asked, padding over to them.

“I didn’t know that you had dogs. And what breeds are they?” Seán asks absently, attention almost fully on the furry creatures.

Felix huffs. “I called the sitter earlier, so they just dropped them back here, I wanted them to be a surprise. And they’re pugs, Edgar, i've had for around four years,” he points to the black pug. “And Maya, she’s about nine, the eye thing happened before I got her, but it doesn’t cause her many problems.”

“Awe, they’re lovely,” Seán praises, his hair showing the truth in the statement by going blue green.

“I’m glad you like them, you’re the one that’s gonna have to get used to them sleeping with us, they like my bed more than I do,” Felix comments, going to take his cases up to the bedroom.

Seán rushes over to him, wanting to help, and he wrestles a bag out of Felix's stubborn grip, making Felix laugh and state, “I’ve never seen someone so eager to carry a heavy bag before.”

“Well let this be the first,” Seán notes, using most of his strength to clunkily lift the suitcase up the stairs.

 

They have the cases strewn at the end of the bed, the mattress and duvet looking to enticing after Felix gets changed and Seán roots in his drawers for a new pair of boxer shorts. Sure enough the pugs joined them as soon as they had gotten comfortable, hopping onto the bed and padding around until they found the best spots to settle down into. Felix is snuggled into him, stroking his leg absentmindedly and Seán is reminded of his brand, the dark mark permanently seared into his skin. “So I have a prince as a boyfriend, huh?” It seems that Felix's mind is on the same thing also.

Seán puffs, feeling as annoyed at the title as he had when he was younger. “It seems that you do,” he mutters as Felix's finger brushes the raised flesh on the outside of his thigh, and he shivers at the strange sensation.

“How did you get this?” Felix asks, his finger drawing soft patterns on the Eachtráns skin.

“I don’t know. It just, appeared one day, I think, once it did there was a celebration of my ‘coming of age.’ Because I was the youngest, I was the last to get the mark and the last in line to the throne but i was still congratulated like i was the first. It was lovely, there was no favouritism towards anyone, we were all equal and I loved that,” Seán recalled, it had been worse to hear all of those people meet their end.

Slime green was mixing with Seáns natural brown at that thought, and Felix held him tighter. “We’ll get the people that did this to your people, i promise you that, so that they can never harm another living thing again,” Felix vowed, not doubting that Mark would put everything into finding them. “I love you so much, and I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

Seán didn’t doubt that. “I love you too. You’re all I need now, you and your dogs are my people now,” he smiled tearfully, holding Felix's hand as he drifted off to sleep, his hair a show of light faded love green all the while.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Phew, I had a bit of a scare with the file for this once it was all done, but it’s here now! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. And come say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I hope you have an awesome day/night!
> 
> Seáns hairs meaning:
> 
> Light faded green- love, affection 
> 
> Lime green- anxiety 
> 
> Dark swamp green- anger
> 
> Slime green- sadness, shame
> 
> Blue green- happy


End file.
